Conventionally, in body weight/body composition meters, personal information such as the age, height, and sex of a measurement subject is used for calculating body composition. Accordingly, before body composition is measured, a personal specification number associated with personal information that corresponds to the current instance of measurement needs to be selected from among the registered personal specification numbers. However, due to the fact that a task of designating a personal specification number that corresponds to the measurement subject from among the registered personal specification numbers and a task of storing the personal specification number are performed during the body composition calculation process, it is necessary for the measurement subject to designate and remember the personal specification number. In view of this, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a body weight/body composition meter that includes a personal recognition function according to which the personal specification number corresponding to the measurement subject is automatically recognized from among registered personal specification numbers.